My Little BlueEyes!
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: When Kaiba saves Yugi and gets turned into a miniture Blue Eyes, what will happen to him? Most improtant..where will he stay...?
1. The Blue Eyes Accident

what happens when you get bakura, too much shadow powers, and Kaiba being bizzarely nice...  
  
-----  
  
"Bwahaha Pharaoh, i challenge you!" Yami Bakura's tones rang out over the empty classroom, Yugi looked up, he and bakura were staying behind after school to finish the work he'd missed when hed been off with the flu.  
  
"Huh, no thanks..." Yugi squeaked, the Yami appaered by his side "Pss off Bakura" he said blutnly. Yugi blinked "where'd ya hear THAT word?" Yami Yugi thought about it "Kaiba, i think,.he said it down that thingymabob ya talk into.." "a cell phone?" "ya..."  
  
"WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION?!" Bakura snapped. They both whipped round to face him. "Anywhoo..i have now decided its time for a match, yer gonna accept or wimp out?" "Bakura.." Yami sighed, then reluctantly stood up "fine then.."  
  
Yugi scuttled back to give them room, and a very bizzare summoning match began, the desks barely escaped being cinderwood. After the fith turn of having to duck Bakura's stray shots, Yami snapped "you &$!!" he yelled, summoning a Black Magician. "Oh..thats Yugi's best card isnt it..? Hows about i turn him into one..?" he fired a stray shot towards Yugi, who, like a rabbit caught in headlights..didnt move...  
  
This was where it all went bizzarer than ever. Kaiba was walking down the corridor, also pulling an after school, but not because he was behind, hell no, he wanted to finsih the advanced calculus he'd been set, years ahead of his level as usual. At any rate, he paused outside the doorway, seeing the silly battle "what the-" he saw the dark shot heading towards Yugi, and did what he knew he would always regret. Saved the little twit.  
  
He had a sudden vision, of how annoying and mopey Yami would be, plus the dweeby little friends, they'd only bug -him- more..NOT what he wanted...so, almost on impulse, he darted in, grabbing the kid and yanking him back, not realising that doing so would mean his back would be to the shot. With the result that it hit him.  
  
"Nani?" he blinked, then there was a poof of smoke. Bakura stared "what the fssk, how did he get in the way"? "Kaiba?! yugi?!" Yami yelled..Bakura sneered "ah i cant wait to see this, that spell will turn whatever it hits into that persons "Ka", or soul monster..i wonder what.."  
  
The smoke cleared, showing Yugi bending to scoop a cute little blue-eyes white dragon from the floor. It was about the size of a medium sized plushie, and was objecting, by way of lots of furious squeaks, to being grabbed...  
  
Yami Yugi blinked, Bakura raised one eyebrow "i thought as much..the blue eyes duelist is a blue eyes dragon..so similar to his usual self.." "Bakura!!" Yami Yugi snarled "find a way to change him back, now!" Bakura laughed "haha, you kidding? Kaiba's such a little brat, and consequently an obstacle to my finding the millenium items, being he's supposedly meant to get the Rod..blah blah.."  
  
Yugi had to cling to the blue eyes very tightly, as it tried to get free at this line. "Please be still Kaiba-kun.." he whispered. The little dragon closed its eyes, folding its body up...Yugi smiled, the little dragon was kinda cute...  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked up, hearing Tristan and Joeys voice, along with Yugi's Grandfather approaching, they'd come to get Yugi. "Sht", he made a run for it, vanishing into the shadows. Yami Yugi sighed..."that's him gone at least...hows Kaiba?" Yugi smiled "tiny, and a bit annoyed.." the little blue eyes glared up at them, he was being clucthed like a plushie by the smaller duelist, and in his current size, couldn't move...  
  
"Hey Yug, whatsup?" Yugi turned "oh, i-" His grandfather blinked "what one earth is that you got?" Tristan blinked "is it a plushie.." Yami Yugi sweatdropped "uhm...sortof..."  
  
----  
  
"WHAAT?! You're kidding right..thats....that's Kaiba?" Yugi nodded "he grabbed me back from getting whacked by Bakuras shot, in the method of getting hit hismelf, i guess he didnt move out of the way fast enough after he helped me..."  
  
The blue eyes had sat very still on the table the whole time this was going on, and as they all turned to look at him, he was currently trying to chew up a paper serviette hed found. Yugi blinked, pulling it from him "dont think ya wanan eat that blue eyes.." the creature glared at him, then curled up in a ball on the table, burrowing under the serviette like a blanket, meaning "leave me alone" in basic terms. Yugi giggled, Joey raised an eyebrow "much as i hate to say it...that's kinda cute.."  
  
Yugi's grandfather sighed "cute as it may be..what're we supposed to do with him?" Yugi had lifted the serviette, and was smiling at the fact Blue Eyes-Kaiba had falen fast asleep "well he cant go back to KaibaCorp..nobody will listen, not that he seems able to talk anyway..."  
  
Yugi sighed "i dont mind looking after him, Bakura did say it would wear off shortly-" "BAKURA DID THIS?!" Joey screeched, Yami Yugi nodded "it shoudln't last long..technically Kaiba saved him, so ita effects are bound to be brought up short by that fact..but he will still be in this form for a while.."  
  
"Okay, lets go.." they all got up and left the classroom, Yugi having to carry the snoozing blue-eyes. Once they arrived at the GAME shop, Yugi set about finding somewhere for the blue eyes. Eventually he cleared out an old box, piled it high with soft blankets, then popped the little dragon in it. Yami Yugi appeared behind him "cute little feller." Yugi beamed "yeah, i've always thought a tiny blue eyes woud be kawaii...but how long will he have to stay ths way i wonder..?"  
  
Yami Yugi shrugged "sadly, i don't know..hopefully not long..."  
  
Then they left to go downstairs for dinner, leaving BE-Kaiba to sleep...  
  
----  
  
Kaiba uncurled as he began to wake..where was he? He wondered why he coudln't stand up, then looked down at himself. -Oh...&$- he thought, remembering his foolish little rescue attempt. -Damnit im an idiot..and i DO NOT LOOK CUTE..i think..-  
  
-No matter- after a few seconds sorting out how he moved, he flew out from the box, landing on the floor. Preferring not to waste his energy, he waddled out the door...slowly, using his claws, making his way downstairs..  
  
He wandered aimlessly about, eventually finding himself in the kitchen..he tried to head towards the open window..but was abruptly picked up. "kwee!" he squeaked furiously at being foiled.  
  
---  
  
Yugi blinked, seeing the small dragon pattering towards the window, so he bent down and picked him up, plopping him on the table in front of him "where ya going Kaiba?" he smiled. The Blue Eyes just sat where it was, staring at him. Even though hed been transformed, Yugi could still feel the pained, angry gaze of the older duelist. He sighed, and Yami smiled..  
  
There was a minute rumbling sound, the dragon looked baffled. This must mean he was hungry...Yugi titled his head to look at him "ya hungry Kaiba?" the little dragon sat there a moment longer, then, obviously being unable to speak, gave a tiny little nod.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in: Yugi watching Kaiba, who was munching on some cake Yugi had found, for a tiny dragon he sure had a huge appetite.  
  
Yami was duelling against Yugi's Grandfather, and winning every time...Yugi grinned, NOBODY coud beat HIS Yami...His attention was drawn back to Kaiba when the dragon gave a little burp, then curled up abruptly and feel asleep again.  
  
-Kawaii..- Yugi thought, being utterly hyper on sugar by now. Nuts.  
  
-----  
  
As it wore on to night, Kaiba watched Yugi and Yami and the Grandfather watching the TV, and, from what he could hear, discussing dueling decks. He overheard "Kaiba Corporation.." being mentioned on the news...so he fell off the table, and scuttled to peer out from behind the couch..  
  
"Currently Japans youngest president, Kaibas control on the hologram line has been absaloute, the Company is estimated to be worth a fortune, all under control by a college-age student! The war between Kaiba Corp and its rival companies is still ongoing, Industrial Illusions still aiming to outdo the major company..."  
  
"No wonder Kaiba's always so stressed, look at what he has to work on, and with.." Yami said. From his hidey hole Kaiba sighed, pattering silently off to sit on the windowsill at the kitchens far end..he perched there, feeling the wind chilling his huddled form, but not really caring. He felt a slight pang of loneliness, envious of the laughter Yugi shared with those he had to care about, that cared in return...  
  
He sat there, for how long he forgot..but he eventually dozed off, shivering lightly..It was in that state Yami found him. With a sigh he scooped the dragon up, and carried him back to his lights room. Yugi smiled "is he OK?" Yami shrugged, popping the minute dragon down in the box and plopping a woolly blanket over him. "Seems to be sleeping an awful lot..found him asleep on the windowsill.."  
  
He frowned "somethings still bothering me..it should've worn off by now...but, i dont see any change..." Yugi sighed "no..im worried, what if it doesn't wear off?" Yami shook his head "we can't think about that...there must be a special set of circumstances that will set it off..."  
  
They both went to bed, Yami returning to the item, and Kaiba snoozing away in the box. He woke up at one point during the night, sneezing half a dozen times -how did i get sick in THIS form? damn...it..- he passed out again before he could finish thinking..  
  
----  
  
"Yay, lets go visit Joey!" Yugi beamed happily to his Yami. They were walking along the main road, heading to their friends house. In Yugi's backpack, half-poking out of the top, was BE-Kaiba. He seemed tired and unresponsive though, which worried Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Yugi blinked, looking over the road "hey, Joey, Tristan!!" his movements caused his bag to slip down, skidding out into the road, Kaiba just flapping free in time. Yugi made a dive for it, grabbing it, but as he stood in the road catching his breath, a large truck came rearing up over the horizon. Yugi stood there, gaping at it in horror.  
  
"YUGI!!" Yami yelled, but he needn't have worried, for this was the incident that was going to undo Kaiba's transformation trouble. The little dragon, recovering from the drop, saw what had happened, and as Yugi stood there, flapped his wings as hard as he could. He zoomed over, grabbing the kids collar in his teeth, and, almost blacking out from the fever he was running, managed to haul Yugi back, bag and all.  
  
As Yugi sat down on his rear on the pavement again, he and Yami heard a familiar noise. There was a blaze of smoke, and behind it they heard coughing. As it faded Kaiba forced himself to stand, one hand pressed to his forehead..feeling sick and nauseas..  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi ran over, glomping the duelist "you're back to normal again!" as Joey and Tristan scootched across the road, they heard Kaiba reply "ah, y-yeah..i hated being that size..are you-?" but he cut off, as he finally lost grip of hia consiousness, and collapsed. Joey shot forward, barely catching the CEO before he hit the floor. He placed him gently down, staring. "What the?! Why the 'ell did he do that?"  
  
Tristan frowned "he looks sick to me.." Yami Yugi placed his hand on Seto's forehead, "he's running a very high temperature..something about the abrupt form change must have made him sick.." Yugi paniced "eek, we gotta call an ambulance..."  
  
Yami shook his head "this may be partly because of shadow powers...we'll have to take him back to our house..." Kaiba tried to speak, he moved his hand slightly, trying to indicate he was fine.but he slumped back into the mercyless dreamworld before he couls form the thought in hs head...  
  
-----  
  
Mr.Moutou was outside the shop, cleaning up the front step. He looked up in surprise as he saw a familiar group coming over the hill. It was Yami and Yugi, with Tristan and Joey, and-? Yes, Kaiba. Joey was carrying the CEO piggyback-style, the boy looked pale and hurt.  
  
"Yugi, what happened, hes back to normal isnt he?" Yugi nodded "ah yeah, but hes very ill, we need your help Grandpa!" the old man nodded, "get him inside then..."  
  
---  
  
Half an hour later Yugi, Joey and Tristan, plus Yami, were sitting round the couch, upon which lay the ill duelist, a soft warm quilt pulled up to his shoulders, to try and keep him warm. Kaiba's breathing seemed a little ragged to Joey..who was beguinning to wonder just what Bakura had done...  
  
"Any response Joey?" Yugi heard mr.moutou calling from the kitchen. The blonde sighed "no..still snoozin'.." Yami sighed, thinking -come on Kaiba..i know you, you're too stubborn to accept this..-  
  
Sure enough, the pale figure coughed, shifting slightly under the blanket. "nhhn...::ack:...ah.." he opened his eyes, vision settling. He heard a voice yelling "oi gramps, hes awake!" and he recognised those faces, and that voice. "Where..?" he forced himself up with a cough...  
  
"Steady, your not in the best state Kaiba-kun..." Yugi said. Kaiba glanced at him, remembering what had happened...Mr.moutou came out of the kitchen to hear the CEO stating "ive been through worse, i have work..this is no time to lose to a fever..dont be silly.." but event his was intterrupted by a spate of coughing...Yami frowned, Yugi patted Kaiba's back "easy.." Kaiba bit back an angry retort...  
  
"Here, drink this kid, it'll ease some of the pain.." Kaiba blinked at the hot mug being proffered. Yugi smiled "thats that special stuff you gave me isnt it gramps?" the old man nodded "yup, great for illness..." Kaiba took it, holding the object in his hands, feeling the warmth from it as he slowly managed to drink a little..  
  
The others began talking again "what made him change back..." Yami thought about it "i dunno, usually it depends on a persons nature..when he got hit by it, he was trying to pull my aibou back..same as when it undid itself.." "so what yer sayin' is, because of the fact he saved Yug, that undid Bakura's thingymabob spell?"  
  
Yami nodded "it seems the only explanation.." Yugi beamed "yay..shadow powers can see good in people too..". Nobody quite understood why Kaiba did what he did next. Partially choked. He clapped a hand to his mouth, coughing heavily, which thankfully hid the fact his face was bright red from Yugi's words, or moreover, what he had implyed.  
  
-Since when did that dipstick consider -me- a "good person", its a fact they'd rather not have me here..- "Kaiba-san?" Tristan asked baffled, Yugi blinked "are you OK Kaiba-kun? Your face is bright red." Kaiba had to take several deep breaths before he could answer "i...im fine..just..choked....fine.."  
  
But Yugi noticed the blush on the older boys face -why is he so embarassed, i know hes really a nice person, despite the way he barricades himself away from everyone..- he smiled at Kaiba, which only made the boy feel worse. -stop looking at me like that..you dont care, dont pull that lie..- he thought, shutting his eyes as his head pounded, knowing he must be feverish by now..-how am i gonna get home..?-  
  
The whole group traded glances, Joey mouthing "whats wrong with HIM?" Yami shrugging, mouthing "i dunno, i guess the fever's making him feel confused.." back to the blonde. Kaiba caught them at it, and his face went red, and he quickly finished the liquid in the mug, coughing again slightly.  
  
Why was it making him feel drowzy...? He tried to ask why, but the sedative in the drink finally kicked in..he abruptly fell back alseep, slump back into the soft couch and blanket.  
  
The others all stared at him "what the..?" Joey said, then the Grandfather appeared again. "I thought he'd try pull a runner, so i put sleeping tablets in it..that'll keep him asleep long enough for the fever to lessen.."  
  
They all stared at him "whoa, gramps, thats one subtle sneaky idea" the old man chuckled "hehe, from what ive seen of that kid, he cares about his brother, and the Corporation, but not himself..business kids these days are all the same, they think theyre invincible..."  
  
They all sweatdropepd "the nail right on the head" joey said "hey, how many times has Kaiba passed out in class so far?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Four?" that was Yami. "Nah, 6" Tristan. "most likely...hey, remember that time he fell asleep sitting up and the teacher didn't spot him the whole lesson?" Yugi laugehd at Joeys last comment "yeah, i was tryign to poke him, but i was too short to reach.." Yami laughed "hehe, no matter..."  
  
Mr.Moutou appeared again "Joey, would you mind, or any one of you, mind carrying him upstrais, i have the room set up.." Joey nodded, and carted the duelist, who was surprisingly light, up the staircase...  
  
He placed him on the bed and Grandpa pulled a soft blanket over the CEOs slim form. "He'll be alrght..just needs rest and some of my famous cooking.." Yugi giggled "yeah, that always helped me!". They all smiled, and as they left the room, Yugi sneaked back in, and patted Kaiba's hand "be carewful...kays?" he murmerred, and then scmapered off...leaving a tired Blue Eyes duelst...sleeping in a light world..with him and Yami and Gramps looking after him after all he'd been through...  
  
---  
  
((hehe, cute? i just fancied a little "goof-off" story...to go alongside me serious ones..think i shuld do another chappie? 'sup to you!))

((Random fact: i wrote this with a temperature and the flu..oO))


	2. New Friends

It wasnt until later that same evening the sleeping pills wore off, and Kaiba re-awoke. "What the BLOODY hell??" he grumbled, trying to sit up. His head still pounded, and if anything, he felt worse. 

He had a fuzzy memory of transforming back to normal, then fainting, then waking only to...was he drugged? He pressed a hand to his head with a groan. "oh....god.." he coughed -i cant stay lounging arond, what about school tomorrow.."

He swung his body up, feet touching the floor, feeling his head pound and vision wobble. "Oh.." he swore softly, before having to make a bolt for the bathroom. The shadow magic had done more damage then he'd thought, traces of it were still in him..

He staggered back from the bathroom, falling asleep back on the bed, too drained to question just whos house he was in, and how embarassing it was..-damn...damn..shadow magic..-. As he slept the hours peeled off, going into night..

----

Early the next morning, as Mr.Moutou shepparded Yugi out the door, he checked on Kaiba "hmm...might as well let him sleep..cant go to school like that...". Kaiba snoozed on, blissfully unaware..

It was about midday when he finally came out from the drugged sleep. "Hnghh?" he groaned, then saw the clock "oh...sht " he swore, grabbing his outer jacket and swinging it on, nabbing the briefcase by the bed, and bolting out the bedroom door. A quick check revealed Yugi's grandfather had shut the shop, and had left a note on the front desk saying he was out shopping.

-Good, i can get to school at least for the afternoon classes..- still running a magic-induced fever he dashed out, making a direct beeline for school...

He ran through the corridors, barging kids aside, ignoring the stares at his pale, slightly flsuhed face, honing sleepily in on his classroom, just knowing something was going to happen, the feeling grew worse as he ran...

-------

Bakura sat on his desk, sniggering "i see Kaibas not shown up, never known Mr.Perfect-Attendance to skip..". Yugi growled angrily "Bakura, its because of YOU hes off today. so quit it" Bakura laughed, "oh dear, Yugi gettin' all wound up, well don't get your briefs in a-" here he was cut off by "oh, shut it, will you, your a pain in the ass".

All stared over Bakura's shoulder. The aforementioned slowly turned, coming face-to-face with a somewhat peeved and tired Seto Kaiba. "Well well, lookit who it is-oww!" already narked, Kaiba had simply whacked him across the head with his book, and stalked to where he normally sat.

Bakura glared at him, but Kaiba had rested his head on his folded arms atop his desk, and appeared to have gone to sleep. Yugi sidled up to him "um..Kaiba-kun...are you sure its OK for you to be here? You still dont look well to me.." Kaiba coughed, his voice a little muffled "im-fine-stop-getting-in-a-flap." all this mumbled very fast. Yugi sighed...

Kaiba barely heard a single word all lesson, and he certainly didn't notice Bakura glaring at him the whole time. -That brat..i'll turn him into something far worse then a little Blue Eyes..- sniggering he began plotting his revenge..

And promptly put it into action at the late afternoon break. As Kaiba stood up, Bakura ran right towards him, vaulting past Yugi who yelled for him to stop, and right, one arm outstretched, at Kaiba...

Even Yami Yugi couldn't eplain the following that happened: Kaiba looked up just in time, and raised his hand in a reflex action to slap Bakura's away. The leftover charge from the shadow magic reacted with the spell the second he hit Bakuras hand away, and luckily for Kaiba, the spell backfired right back on its creator. There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, there was a cute little white hamster on the floor. Kaiba stared "what the hell?"

Yami, Yugi, Tristan and Joey all came scooting up. "Wahaha!!" Joey promptly burst out laughing. "An'..thats just daft-looking.." Tristan stated. "How in the world?" Yami murmerred, they all looked at Kaiba, who was having to prop himself up using the desk. In response to the query, Kaiba simply sortof flapped one hand, trying to steady his own vision while making a coherent sentance..

"ehh, bloody idiot bothering me, wished he'd get a taste of his own flippin' shadow power, and now the stupid gits a friggin' furball, pardon me-!" and at this last bit he tried to walk past, but the whole world simply plunged into a peaceful black as cleaning the traces of the magic exuasted his aready tired body and mind.

"Gyahh!!" Yugi skidded forward, managing to catch the CEO, holding onto the lightweight duelist as he let him down onto the ground, taking a look at the boys pale features, and the feverish blush across his face. "This cant be good.." the little spiky-haired kid sighed. Tristan frowned "relax Yug, its just that fever, still the same one, he's just tired..he shouldn't have tried what he did.." Joey frowned also, "Ya now what the odd part was? I don't think he even knew what he was doin', it seemed more like a reflex action ta me.."

During all this, the Bakura-hamster had made a run for it, and was by this point heading home..

---------

They carried Kaiba home, having maanged to be excused from the rest of the afternoon to help thier sick duelling friend. Yugi fretted as much as always, while Yami Yugi explained, or rather tried to explain, now Kaiba was free of the shadow magic, he'd be fine in a few days..

Mr.Moutou sighed softly a few hours later as he stood outside the sare room. In it, yugi was perched by Kaiba's bed. The whole gang had turned up, out-cold sick CEO in tow. Plus panicing yugi. Now, since the boy had woken up again, Yugi was trying to talk to him..the others sat downstairs duelling while they waited to see if Kaiba was gonna wake up.

"Kaiba-kun.." the brunette sighed, unable to meet the smaller boys gaze. "Please..why do you always try to run away when we try to help, we ARE your friends, we DO worry-" here he was cut off by Kaiba laughing softly.

"Yugi, thats a lie, i cant think of even ONE time that damn blonde didn't end a sentance adressed to me with "jackass" or "get bent jerk"..give it up...your only turning yourself against them by doing this.." he tried to keep the sadness from his voice, he hated always being alone, but when you trusted nobody, nobody could hurt you..right? He didn't know...

He rested his head on his drawn up knees, coughing aagin, arms wrapped around his slender frame. "kaiba-kun.." he didnt look up "Joeys just like that because he cant get a response from you..we hardly know anything about you, thats why Joey goes for ya, he doesnt know and you wont say anything...you just keep hurting yourself like this, all alone.."

"But-" Yugi cut him off. "It's a lie that you can live alone, it's a horrible existance, being lonely..". Kaiba sighed "is it? ive gotten used to it-" he cut off as he saw Yugi holding his hand out "well, nows the time to snap out of it, we all want to see your true smile Kaiba-kun, CEO or no, your still only human, and you need to have friends..please.."

Kaiba could feel his face going pink, why was he so good at business, fighting, school work, yet he wasn't able to deflect Yugi's daft beliefs? -Perhaps- a little voice whispered -because you wish you could live a happy life like this..without so much sadness..- Utterly confused, and very unsure, he uncurled one arm, one pale hand reluctantly, and hesitantly, taking the outstreched one.

Yugi beamed "yay, now you won't have to keep going around by yourself, you got all of us as your friends now!" as the kid carried on beaming happily, Kaibas face just went plain red, a mix of embarassment and confusuion, fever and sleepiness, and a small fragment of happyness, hidden by hs own defenses.

Mr.Moutou smiled gently, seeing how little Yugi had once again managed to secure another person as a dear friend, and this one the reputed "ice-duelist" Seto Kaiba. -Maybe now he won't be so stubborn, actually start enjoying life..- he cleared his throat, stepping into the doorway. "Yugi, Kaiba" the two both looked up, yugi smiling, kaibas trying to stay upright.

"The others are downstairs, they've been waiting to see how you were." here he looked at Kaiba, who just ducked from view, using his hair to hide the fact his face was red.shall I bring them up?" kaiba just blinked down at his hands, and Yugi nodded "yeah please gramps!" he chirped, flapping his arms like a bird. Kaiba couldnt hold back a sweatdrop at this point -where DOES he get so much bloody energy from? I bet Yami lets him eat too much sugar..-

He heard the others coming up the stairs, and tried to not slump into his usual cold defense, taking a depe breath..wanting to feel, just for once, what it was like to be with friends..

-

Ta-da, another chappie!

Random fact: Like chapter 1, i was sick again when i wrote this, hope this isnt gonna be a trend now...its not very pleasent. Ahywhoo, Ty fer the reviews!


End file.
